Phoenix, AZ
"Phoenix? Yeah, it's really hot there. Not QUITE mythical, flaming-bird hot, but you know, it's pretty damn close." Phoenix is the capital and most populous city in the state of Arizona. With 2,135,011 people, Phoenix is the fifth most populous city nationwide, the most populous state capitol in the United States and the only state capitol with more than a million residents. It has become the region's primary political, cultural, economic and transportation center. At an elevation of 1,110 ft. it is situated in the biologically unique Sonoran Desert. Over time it has merged with the neighboring cities of Scottsdale, Tempe, Glendale, Peoria, Mesa, Chandler and Gilbert to form the Greater Phoenix Metropolitan area. Currently exurbs such as Apache Junction, Fountain Hills, Queen Creek and Sun City are becoming a part of the metropolitan area as well. Overview Phoenix is the largest and most populous city in the American southwest. It is a diverse city, both economically and ethnically. There are several banks and international companies that call Phoenix home, as well as manufacturing, textile, construction and even farm, thanks to a combination of the series of canals that have existed for decades and the efforts of Technology company giant Monarch Dynamic. Together, they have transformed the surrounding countryside into viable cropland. English is the dominant language. However, though the city's very large Hispanic population, Spanish is also widely spoken and is often used for day-to-day discourse in many places, though English still remains the language of preference. Despite being a thriving metropolis, Phoenix is rife with poverty, crime and corruption. Its high crime rate is a result of a series of supernatural attacks, combined with an overworked, understaffed and under-funded police department. It also doesn't help that, for its size, it also has fewest superheroes per capita of any major city in the United States. The Storm In 2012, unseasonable monsoon rains and an earthquake shook the city to its core; the result of a pair of amateur villains trying to hold the city for ransom. They were stopped but the effects of The Storm (as locals call it) can still be felt and seen across the city. Entire neighborhoods were left in ruins, hundreds of people were displaced. While downtown Phoenix and the more affluent areas have recovered, much of the city still wears the scars it received from that event, which has created a large class gap and ever-rising crime rates. Monarch Dynamic This science and technology giant, founded in early 1998, has been largely responsible for the city's gradual recovery. They believe in Phoenix and are involved in many projects around the city, including massive donations to various public works and government projects, affordable housing, traffic drones, cheaper sustainable energy, new body armor for police, shelters, improved roadways and the various "superhuman deterrents" utilized by the city. Their mission statement claims they are "working for a better tomorrow" and their motto is, fittingly, "What Don't We Do?" Infrastructure Phoenix is served by Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport (PHX), one of the ten busiest airports in the United States, serving over 110,000 people on over 1,000 flights per day. The airport is centrally located in the metro area near several major freeway interchanges east of downtown Phoenix. It has been the target of several supervillain attacks, including a notable exchange with infamous supervillain team Oblivion, who battled the Guardians '''in Phoenix in 2009, a battle that actually ended at the airport. There are still damages from the battle, notably when '''Atlas threw a 747 at Astraea 'and the resulting destruction devastated a section of road that was never repaired (they made a road around the wreckage). A piece of that plane's tail is on display in the airport, where you can still make out Astraea's handprint. Amtrak trains no longer have service that runs ''into Phoenix, but instead only to Maricopa, which is about 30 miles south of Phoenix. Amtrak Thruway buses, however, have service that connects the airport to Flagstaff. Phoeniz is also served by Greyhound bus service, which stops at 24th street near the airport. Valley Metro provides public transportation throughout the metropolitan area, with its trains, buses and a ride-share program. Valley Metro's 20-mile light rail, called the Phoenix-Rail, opened on December 27, 2008; the result of a partnership with Monarch Dynamic. The train is considered to be the fastest, safest and most efficient monorail system in the United States. It has all but eliminated the local bus system, which has been consistently down-sizing over the last ten years. Environmentalist groups count this as a win. Phoenix auto traffic depends on both freeways and surface-level streets. The city ranks first in the nation in the quality of its urban freeways and the state as a whole ranks first in the quality of its bridges. While being the sixth most populous city in the nation, Phoenix's freeways don't suffer from the same type of congestion found in other cities, such as '''Los Angeles or New York. Part of the reason for this is due to the extensive freeway system, the majority of which were funded through local means, as opposed to Federal. Phoenix freeways are also counted in the top 10 Safest Freeways in the country, due to the Traffic Drones, created, supplied and maintained by Monarch Dynamic. Education Phoenix is served by 33 school districts; 21 elementary school districts (with a total of 215 elementary schools), 4 high school districts (with a total of 31 high schools). The other school districts are found in the suburb cities and only partially serve Phoenix. With over 27,000 students, the Phoenix Union High School District is one of the largest high school districts in the country. It is also served by an expanding number of charter schools, with over 100 operating in the city. Arizona State University (called ASU or AZU by locals) is the main institution of higher education in Phoenix. Its main campus is in Tempe, though it also has campuses in northwest Phoenix, downtown Phoenix, Mesa and Glendale. ASU is one of the largest public universities in the country, with over 72,000 enrolled students. Law Enforcement Law enforcement in Phoenix is woefully understaffed and underfunded to handle all of the bullshit Phoenix has to throw at it. It is also infamously corrupt. Crime Phoenix is plagued by crime and corruption at all levels of society, from gangs and drug dealers in the streets, to corrupt corporate executives. While there are numerous gangs that call Phoenix home--such as the Spooky Crew, the Culebras and Los Halcones, just to name a few--the two major players in the city are the Colombians and the Bratva (Russian mafia), though several other major criminal organizations exist within the city. Drugs have been a major concern for many years and the police have been unable to curb the issue. In fact, statistics show the city seems to be getting worse. In 2012, Phoenix was rocked by unseasonable monsoon rains and an earthquake, which were the result of a small cabal of supervillains trying to hold the city ransom. While The PRA and Patriot handled the situation, Phoenix has not recovered. Large sections of the city are still damaged and have become slums, which has only allowed many criminals--super and otherwise--to dig their roots in even deeper into the heart of the city and its government, and even the police. Culture Performing Arts The city has numerous performing arts venues, most of which are located in and around downtown Phoenix or Scottsdale. The Phoenix Symphony Hall is home to the Phoenix Symphony Orchestra, the Arizona Opera and Ballet Arizona. Another venue is the Orpheum Theatre, which is home to the Phoenix Opera. Ballet Arizona, in addition to the Symphony Hall, also has performances at the Orpheum Theatre as well at the Dorrance Theater. Concerts also regularly make stops in the area. The largest downtown performing art venue is the Herberger Theater Center, which houses three performance spaces and is home to two resident companies, the Arizona Theatre Company and the Centre Dance Ensemble. Most concerts can be attended at Talking Stick Resort Arena and Comerica Theatre in downtown Phoenix. Museums Dozens of museums exist throughout the valley. They include the Phoenix Art Museum, Arizona Capitol Museum, Arizona Military Museum, Hall of Flame Firefighting Museum, the Pueblo Grande Museum and Cultural Park, Children's Museum of Phoenix, Arizona Science Center, and the Heard Museum. In 2010 the Musical Instrument Museumopened their doors, featuring the biggest musical instrument collection in the world. Fine Arts The downtown Phoenix art scene has developed in the past decade. The Artlink organization and the galleries downtown have successfully launched a First Friday cross-Phoenix gallery opening. In April 2009, Paragon artist Janet Echelman inaugurated her monumental sculpture, Her Secret Is Patience, a civic icon suspended above the new Phoenix Civic Space Park, a two-city-block park in the middle of downtown. This netted sculpture makes the invisible patterns of desert wind visible to the human eye. During the day, the 100-foot (30 m)-tall sculpture hovers high above heads, treetops, and buildings, the sculpture creates what the artist calls "shadow drawings", which she says are inspired by Phoenix's cloud shadows. At night, the illumination changes color gradually through the seasons. Author Prof. Patrick Frank writes of the sculpture that "... most Arizonans look on the work with pride: this unique visual delight will forever mark the city of Phoenix just as the Eiffel Tower marks Paris." I mean, it hasn't yet but you know, the century is still young. Cuisine Like many other western towns, the earliest restaurants in Phoenix were often steakhouses. Today, Phoenix is also renowned for its Mexican food, thanks to both its large Hispanic population and its proximity to Mexico. Some of Phoenix's restaurants have a long history. The recent population boom has brought people from all over the nation, and to a lesser extent from other countries, and has since influenced the local cuisine. Phoenix currently boasts cuisines from all over the world. Sports * Arizona Cardinals: '''Professional football team. * '''Arizona Coyotes: '''Professional hockey team. * '''Arizona Diamondbacks: '''Professional baseball team, they play out of Chase Field (which is often called "The Bob" by locals). * '''Phoenix Mercury: '''Very popular WNBA team. * '''Phoenix Suns: '''The professional Basketball team. Other Attractions Due to its natural beauty and climate, Phoenix has a plethora of outdoor attractions and recreational activities. The Phoenix Zoo is the largest privately owned, non-profit zoo in the United States. Since opening in 1962, the zoo has developed an international reputation for its efforts on animal conservation, including breeding and reintroducing endangered species back into the wild. Right next to the zoo, the Phoenix Botanical Gardens were opened in 1939, and are acclaimed worldwide for their exhibits and educational programs, featuring the largest collection of arid plants in the U.S. South Mountain Park, the largest municipal park in the U.S., is also the highest desert mountain preserve in the world. There is long list of annual events in and near Phoenix which celebrate the heritage of the city, as well as its diversity. Some of those are: the Scottsdale Arabian Horse Show, the largest horse show in the world; Matsuri, a celebration of Japanese culture; Pueblo Grande Indian Market, an event highlighting Native American arts and crafts; Grand Menorah Lighting, an annual December event celebrating Hanukah; ZooLights, an annual December evening event at the Phoenix Zoo, featuring millions of lights; the Arizona State Fair, begun in 1884, an annual fair; Scottish Gathering & Highland Games, an annual event celebrating Scottish heritage; Estrella War, an annual event celebrating medieval life; Tohono O'odham Nation Rodeo & Fair, Oldest Indian rodeo in Arizona; and the Chinese Week & Culture & Cuisine Festival, an annual celebration of Chinese culture. Climate Phoenix has an arid climate with long and very hot summers and mild winters. It has the highest average temperature of any metropolitan area in America. The weather varies enormously from one season to the next. While it's not as cold as in the northern states during the winter, it does freeze sometimes, and temperatures in the 30s°F are not unheard of. In the summer, extreme heat is the norm. On the hottest days, it can get up to 115°F or more. Many locals carry water and remain aware that in extreme heat, metal left in sunlight (like seatbelt buckles) can be hot enough to cause minor burns even with fleeting contact. Monsoon rains with lightning occur regularly from July to September during the late afternoon and evening, and occasionally overnight as well. In some neighborhoods, cicada insects make loud sounds from sunset to sunrise. Smog and humidity can be a problem at times throughout the year. If you are lucky (or not, depending on your point of view), you may witness a haboob (dust storm) if you stay during monsoon season. Note that we're talking about the natural phenomena and not the supervillain Dust Storm or his partner, Dirt Devil. You're just unlucky if you run into them. City Districts * '''Downtown: '''This area spans approximately two to three square miles, with main arteries running along Central Avenue and Washington/Jefferson Streets respectively. Three out of the five tallest skyscrapers in Arizona are in Downtown Phoenix. * '''Midtown: '''There are a handful of officially recognized and protected historic neighborhoods and a variety of cultural, performance, and sporting venues in this area of town. It was hit hard during The Storm but has since recovered. A memorial wall has been erected to commemorate the police and other emergency responders. * '''West Phoenix: '''Includes Maryvale and Estrella, this area has seen its better days and is suffering extreme urban decline. It was hit the hardest by the Storm and still has not recovered. Considered the most dangerous part of the city. Gangs are said to control West Phoenix. * '''North Phoenix: Includes Deer Valley, Desert View, North Mountain, North Gateway, Norterra/Happy Valley, and New Village. The Phoenix Mountains are located here and offer a plethora of hiking and outdoor activities. A lot of drug activity, including numerous meth labs, can be found dotted throughout the desert and the mountains here. * Camelback East: '''A very upscale area of town which contains the famous Biltmore Hotel, Papago Park, the Phoenix Zoo, and world class resorts. The surrounding area is also known to feature expensive office space, upscale stores, and luxury homes. * '''South Phoenix: '''This area is home to South Mountain Regional Park, the largest municipal park in the country. However, the neighborhood at it's base is fairly run-down and many sections are not safe. Laveen is a semi-rural area that is nonetheless seeing increasing development. * '''Ahwatukee: '''An upscale neighborhood of Phoenix, Arizona bordered on the north by South Mountain Regional Park, on the east by I-10 and the cities of Chandler and Tempe. Landmarks * '''Papago Park * Monarch Tower * South Mountain Points of Interest * Arizona Science Center: Contains many science and technology exhibits, along with a planetarium and an IMAX theater. * Banditos: '''A dive bar in West Phoenix known for its rough and rowdy crowd. * '''Carnival of Illusion: A local Parlour Magic Show. Staffed by only the best, world-class magicians in the world. Considered very exclusive. * Desert Botanical Garden: '''Features exhibits on the plant life of the Sonoran Desert and of arid lands around the world. Also includes many examples of ethnobotany, or how plants are used to survive in the desert. As a consequence of all of the plants, the gardens tend to be crawling with insects, lizards, birds and roadrunners. ' * '''Hogan's Alley: '''An old bar, owned by an Irish immigrant. * '''Mr. Pickle Deli: '''A deli whose food is cheap but good. It's called "Phoenix's Best Kept Secret". * '''In-n-Out Burger: '''Famous fast food eatery. Open 24 hours. * '''Monarch Dynamic:' A scientific and technological think-tank, their motto is fitting: "What Don't We Do?". Run by the enigmatic Edmund Serene, it is a multi-billion dollar corporation responsible for development and production in a large variety of areas, including (but not limited to): robotics, medical equipment, pharmaceuticals and consumer electronics. Its home office is right here in Phoenix, and it's largely thanks to them that Phoenix has started to make a recovery. * Phoenix Art Museum: '''16,000 artworks with an emphasis on American, Asian, Latin American, and modern and contemporary. Free on the first Friday evening of every month. * '''Pueblo Grande Museum and Archaeological Park: The country's only city-operated archaeological site, exploring and interpreting the pre-Columbian Hohokam civilization. ' ' * '''Ro Ho En Japanese Friendship Garden: '''Japanese-style garden with koi pond and tea house. Closed in the summer due to heat. Superheroes When The Event hit Phoenix, it did so in the form of a massive sandstorm (a trait shared by Las Vegas). Despite nearly twenty years having passed since The Event, Phoenix is a curious example of a city that never really attracted much of a super-powered crowd. To date, there is no "resident superhero" in Phoenix. The reasons for this are varied. Many discovering their new abilities left Phoenix to a more "profitable" city, such as New York, Chicago or Los Angeles. Second, Phoenix does not have ideal weather for crimefighting and it isn't the most glamorous city. The only notable hero in Phoenix's history was named Admiral Steel. He was sadly killed, however, in 2008. Ever since, the superhero presence in the city has been more or less negligible. Most paragons in Phoenix tend to veer toward villainy or personal protection. The supervillain problem in Phoenix is complicated. There aren't too many "city shakers" in town but there are enough powered criminals to make it a problem. They operate more or less unopposed. Monarch Solutions has started to open the door allowing the local police to fight back, but it's an uphill battle. Gallery ph 1.png ph 2.jpg ph 3.jpg ph 4.jpg ph 5.jpg ph 6.jpg ph 7.jpg ph 8.jpg ph 9.jpg ph 10.jpg ph 11.jpg ph 12.jpg ph 13.jpg ph 14.jpg ph 15.jpg ph 16.jpg ph 17.jpg ph 18.jpg ph 19.jpg ph 20.jpg ph 21.jpg ph 22.jpg ph 23.jpg ph 24.jpg ph 25.jpg ph 26.jpg ph 27.png ph 28.jpg ph 29.jpg ph 30.jpg ph 31.jpg ph 32.jpg ph 33.jpg ph 34.jpg ph 35.jpg ph 36.jpg ph 37.jpg ph 38.jpg ph 39.jpg ph 40.jpg ph 41.jpg ph 42.jpg ph 43.jpg ph 44.jpg ph 45.jpg ph 46.jpg ph 47.jpg ph 48.jpg ph 49.jpg ph 50.jpg ph 51.jpg ph 52.jpg ph 53.jpg ph 54.jpg ph 55.jpg ph 56.jpg ph 57.gif ph 58.jpg ph 59.jpg ph 60.jpg ph 61.jpg ph 62.jpg ph 63.jpg ph 65.jpg ph 66.jpg ph 67.jpg